


Kissing

by EloquentDossier



Series: 30-Day OTP Challenge [5]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: (to be safe), (we'll go with that), 30 Day OTP Challenge, Angst, Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Fic Teaser, Fic preview, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 04:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5362202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EloquentDossier/pseuds/EloquentDossier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>"If you would, please, only two of you in the room at one time.  It’s probably best the two people he would be most familiar with see him first,” the red-haired woman explained, giving the group a pointed look.</em>
</p><p>xxx</p><p>One of thirty (different) potential fic previews, in the form of the 30 Day OTP Challenge.  </p><p>I'm being intentionally vague with this summary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kissing

**Author's Note:**

> Continuation of the **fic previews**. Once again playing super loose with the prompt because I'm a terrible person.
> 
> This is a super, _super_ rough draft of this scene and could honestly be altered a lot more by the time I write the fic, but it at least gives you a general idea of what I have planned. I've only skimmed the surface of what all this entails. So. There's that disclaimer. It's a fanfic; I'll look further into it if people are remotely interested in the idea.
> 
> Once again this is almost obscenely short, and I'm sorry, but to make it better, I'm trying to post a new chapter of Come Undone tonight. (;

"If you would, please, only two of you in the room at one time.  It’s probably best the two people he would be most familiar with see him first,” the red-haired woman explained, giving the group a pointed look.

“Thank you,” Hotch replied, his dismissal evident as the doctor nodded and walked away.  He was still trying to wrap his mind around everything she'd said but was willing to do as the doctor had ordered.  The last thing they needed was to frighten the younger man.  “All right, JJ and Morgan, I think you two should go first.”

Morgan put up a hand.  “Whoa, Hotch, not that I don’t appreciate it, but it should definitely be you and JJ, not me.  You’ve been a nervous wreck, and out of us all, you need to see that he’s all right.  I can wait a few minutes.”  He paused and flashed a grin.  “But only a few.”

Hotch was fairly certain he had never been more grateful in his life.  Offering a rare smile, he gently touched Morgan’s arm and murmured, “Thank you,” before he and JJ headed swiftly in the direction of Reid’s room.  They paused outside to knock on the door and waited until they heard Reid’s voice before pushing the door open and walking inside.

Reid didn’t look as terrible as Hotch had expected.  In fact, the genius had looked worse the other times he’d landed in the hospital.  It was such a relief that Hotch had to fight against the urge to lean over and kiss the younger man senseless.

And then the brunette smiled, his face and eyes lighting up as he sheepishly greeted, “Hey, Hotch,” and Hotch forgot why he was wrestling against the desire in the first place.

It was oddly comforting to feel Reid’s warm, slightly chapped lips pressed to his.  He almost took advantage of Reid’s gasp, as it caused the younger man’s lips to part beneath his, but there was something _odd_ about it.  A moment later there was a hand at his shoulder, _pushing_ , and he pulled away to find Reid staring at him in surprise and more than a little confusion.

“I don’t—what was _that_?” Reid squeaked.

The stirrings of dread began to tie knots in Hotch’s stomach, and he couldn’t bring himself to answer.  He barely heard the blonde behind him reply, “What do you mean, Spence?  He’s just happy you’re okay.”

“That doesn’t give him permission to _kiss me_ ,” Reid retorted, looking at JJ as if she’d lost her mind.

Swallowing roughly, Hotch inquired, “Reid, what year is it?”

Even though his expression was growing more confused by the second, the younger man still answered almost immediately, “2011.”

The two older agents shared a look.  He was wrong.

It was 2013.


End file.
